In The Cab
by WildCitrusSunflower
Summary: Clara's just got out of school and is catching a cab since her motorbike wouldn't turn on this morn. Flustered, when she gets in, she doesn't notice the passenger at first. Based on the tumblr au: gets into a cab only to find someone else inside
1. Chapter 1

➸ gets into a cab only to find someone else already inside AU

* * *

"Oh bugger!" Clara exclaimed quietly as the rain started to fall harder. She ran, pulling her hood tighter around her head. It was seven o'clock and she was just getting out of the school. Some of the student's parents wanted to talk about their kids' grades. Since her motorbike wasn't working today, she had to take a cab to work. Rushing to the side of the street, she held her hand out and waved it towards the busy road. A few seconds later, a cabbie pulled up and she got in.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

She told him her new flat's address. As she was about to put her laptop bag in the seat next to her, she realised someone else was sitting there. "Sorry!" Clara exclaimed, pulling her bag back towards her.

"It's fine," the other passenger replied. "I'm Rory. And you are…?"

"I'm Clara. It's a pleasure to meet you Rory." She replied amiably, smiling. "I'm a teacher." She added.

"I'm a nurse at Royal Leadworth Hospital." He said.

"I teach at Coal Hill School." Clara struggled to take off her jacket which was a little damp from the heavy rain.

"What subject?"

"English. It's quite fun to teach." They continued chattering on until they pulled up to Rory's flat.

"I guess this is where I get off," he said reluctantly. Clara looked down and then saw the rings on his left ring finger.

"You're-you're married?" Clara stuttered. "I thought you were getting out of a relationship…at least that's what I thought you said." Her heart sunk.

"Ah, yes. I am getting out of one. I found Amy with an old friend…" He trailed off.

"You seem like the sort who needs a friend. Here's my number," she handed Rory a ripped piece of notebook paper as he got out of the cab. "Call or text anytime." Clara's smile was sad but flirty.

"Okay, bye Clara." He said, waving.

"Bye Rory!" She called back as the cab started to roll away.

It was silent for a few moments before the cab driver spoke. "He likes yah dear."

Clara blushed and replied, "How do you know?"

"He looks the same I did as when I looked at my wife."

"Oh," Clara said, a small smile settled on her face for the rest of the ride.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! So I lied. Well, actually I forgot about this completely with school and personal things happening but I am back. I am doing a complete overhaul of all of my stories. This time, I am not putting a set in stone date for when all should be done but I am hoping that they will all be done and revised before "Avengers: Age of Ultron" comes out. I'm so sorry that I have made you guys wait this long for my works and I am getting better at not procrastinating so much. Anyways, I have a few other things to tell you:

**a**\- I have an account on Wattpad now. I will be putting the link in my profile as well as here at the end if you wish to read some really good non-fanfic books. I am working on one that will be up eventually. In the meantime, enjoy the books that I love.

**b**\- I heard that "Blood of Olympus" has come out and I have not had the great fortune yet to read it. If there are any spoilers that you wish to share, my PM box is completely open and ready for this.

**c**\- "Jasmine", the Zutara story I am beta-ing by **Yorushike**, is still ongoing so please, check that out. It's a play on the arranged marriage and yes, slow burn. But believe me, the wait is definitely worth it. I have loved beta-ing this story and it delights me to no end reading about the Fire Nation's economic/political problems but I will encourage you to read that yourself.

**d**\- I have a second tumblr dedicated to my OT3 of "Doctor Who". This ship is Martha Jones, Clara Oswald, and Rory Pond. I am trying to become better at the small stories or drabbles I write for it and I will most likely post them here to. If I decide to get an AO3 account, I will put that on my profile and most likely announce it in yet another author's note.

Okay, I think that basically sums everything up. If there are any questions, please, PM me. DO NOT COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS. I WILL NOT BE ANSWERING. Anyways, I'll see you all later with edited versions*. Bye.

www .wattpad use r/The _Sixth_S tring 

*not all of the edits will be easily spotted. Most will be grammar, phrasing, or things like that.


End file.
